Arc Vs Evil Dead
by THE L0NE WANDERER
Summary: BASED ON EVIL DEAD. To Jaune, it was just supposed to be a fun escape from school with the girl he liked and his two friends. But then, they found something... Dark... Something... Evil. The Griminomicon Ex Mortus. The book awakened an ancient evil that now plagues the Arc's life. Now, the metal of man will come down to this man's chainsaw hand and boomstick... Groovy
1. Chapter 1

**Arc Vs Evil Dead**

 **Disclaimer: None of this but the premise of combining these two ideas belong to me. Tried Evil Dead, got a face full of boomstick. Tried RWBY, but I got my ass kicked with a weapon that looked like a fusion of a double barreled shotgun and a chainsaw.**

 **AN: Moral of the story kids; don't start writing a Halloween special in October if you want it done right. Especially if you have 30 other things to do, among which are homework (vigorously slams head against keyboard), social life (I have that? Me: No you don't, go back to clicking refresh on the RWBY main page for volume 4 and looking up dank memes) sleeping, and so, so many other things. But Halloween's over, Lone-Screw you, let's make a spooky story. This basically puts the RWBY characters into the situation of the cult classic series of The Evil Dead, for this one Evil Dead II, with our favorite blonde knight as the main character. Get ready for Grimites (Trademarking that shit), feels for characters I feel really guilty for using, getting killed and possessed, evil books, bad one-liners, horror movie clichés, and chainsaw hands and boomsticks. Though quick thing. I know a lot of people may think I'm doing this in bad taste with the recent scenes from volume 4 hitting them in the feels. And to this, I say… SUCK MY HALLOWIENER! Got it, ya primitive screwheads!?**

 **Also, this will be a two parter unless you want me to do an Army of darkness.**

* * *

 _The Grimincom Ex Mortus, the book of the dead. Bound in human flesh and inked in blood, this ancient Remnant text contained bizarre burial rites, funeral incantations, and demonic resurrection passages. It was never went for the world of the living. The book awoke something, something…Grimm._

* * *

Jaune moaned as he woke up. God, he felt like he'd been hit by a bloody bus. Then, the memories of last night came crashing down on him. The cruel dark reality of the situation. The book, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, those… _things,_ hell, he was lucky to be alive! Everything in that damn cabin looked like something out of a horror movie.

And now only he remained.

He had to get out of here. Now. Running as fast as his legs could carry him through the forest, Jaune sprinted down the dusty old road. However, much to his dismay, the bridge was broken, bent beyond use and almost unnatural.

They didn't want him to leave.

They wouldn't let him escape.

Jaune would have honestly tried to think of something further, but there was the familiar rustle of leaves followed by a noticeable chill and eerie sound. The Grimm had found him.

Picking up his pace, Jaune ran through the woods. Where, he didn't know. Away from this, away from his guilt of surviving, away from everything

At least, he would have had he not tripped over a tree root and face planted immediately into a puddle. The blonde's head completely submerged, air bubbles went up for a little, till they suddenly stopped.

The he slowly rose. It was not the same movement as before. No longer was it frantic, panicked motions, but a cold smooth movement. Then his head rose.

His face was now a disturbing pale, with black and red veins coursing through it. But it was his eyes that warped the most. What once where kind pools of sapphire where replaced with cruel glowing red upon poisonous dark. Jaune Arc was no more, and had met a grimm end.

The demon in his skin laughed a dark cackle that echoed into the forest. It looked like this tale was going to end before it even started.

But however, the sun finally began to rise over the horizon, hitting the possessed boy's skin. Smoke began to rise from the body, and the demon withered in pain. Slowly, the black veins began to fade, and the red eyes began to receded, as blue slowly returned.

However as the demon left Jaune's body, all the weariness of the past night and possession hit him, causing him to collapse upon the forest floor.

* * *

Waking up for the 2nd time that day, Jaune looked around to see the sun setting. He immediately spoke the one word on his mind as he saw this.

"Well…FUCK!."

Jaune knew his options. With the night coming, so did the Grimm. He had two options. Try his luck (and mostly likely death) out here or try to stay another night in the damn cabin.

Arc luck was bullshit.

Arriving at the cabin right as the sun went down, Jaune went to work preparing for the night. He made sure to have the gun close by, and locked and boarded up the door. He would not be beaten by the evil.

 _"_ _Jauneeeeeeeeee"_

The young man looked out the window. There was the dead body of Pyrrha, standing in front of her grave. Jaune could merely looked dazed as it slowly began to…dance.

Jaune felt his guard weaken. Maybe…Maybe she was okay. Maybe…no. He needed to put it down. For good. This wasn't Pyrrha anymore. It was a monster using her body to manipulate him.

Jaune went out, shotgun ready. His arms shaking with tension, Jaune prayed he wouldn't have to do any actual fighting, as he was sure that the shotgun would do more damage to him then the grimmite. Looking around, Jaune could not see it. "Pyrrha" was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, Jaune was attacked from the back. Dropping the shotgun out of shock, Jaune quickly fell back, slamming into a tree. The beast had him cornered. This was it. Killed by his girlfriend's possessed body. Wow. That's surreal in context.

No. Focus. Pyrrha would want him to live. He needed to find a weapon. Anything would do… Grabbing the closest thing to him, Jaune went to for a blow to the neck of the possessed girl's neck. The shovel used to bury her lopped of her head, the head falling down into Jaune's head. The boy looked in horror as the thing looked at him

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Junior_** " The thing said in a sick, twisted voice, then bit down hard on Jaune's left hand.

"ARRRRGHHHHH" Jaune yowled as he franticly tried to get the head of his hand. Getting up, Jaune tried everything. Slamming it into the ground, the cabin. Running into the shed, Jaune finally saw something that might work. Putting the head in a vice, Jaune finally managed to free his hand, seeing a black teeth marks covering his arm, almost looking like he got bit by some poisonous reptile rather than a human being. However, Jaune shrugged this off rather quickly. It was probably nothing…right?

 _"_ _Jaune?"_

The blonde turned around to see Pyrrha head, no longer warped by the grimm, in the vice. Emotions rolled over Jaune in a landslide. Did…did he do this to her… Oh god…

However, his thoughts were immediately cut short as the sounds of the chainsaw ripped through the shed. Jaune turned to see her headless body, carrying the chainsaw raised high, running at him full speed.

Jaune knew he had to act quickly, for those metal teeth where unforgiving. Hoping to knock the chainsaw out of her hands, Jaune quickly grabbed one of the wrenches lying on one of the work table and hit the blade of the chainsaw back, causing it to fall onto the headless stump, ripping into the decaying flesh. However, it seemed to phase the beast little. The opening did make it clear to Jaune what he had to do. Sentimentality would not get him far, and as much he loved Pyrrha, she would have wanted him to press forward. With a heavy heart, Jaune grabbed the head of the chainsaw, and began his dark deed.

* * *

Jaune finished his disposal of Pyrrha. It nearly broke his heart, but he had to. At least now he wouldn't have to see her try to kill him. However, Jaune felt…unclean. The past mis encounters have left him covered in enough blood, dust, dirt, and grime than he wished. He needed to be clean, clean of what just happened.

Walking to the kitchen sink, Jaune went to turn on the faucet, hoping he could at least clean his hands and face off. However, as he went to turn the water on, he suddenly lost sensation in his left hand. Looking, down, Jaune was shocked to see the hand covered in coursing black veins, the bite mark from earlier seemed to have seized the entire hand. Bringing closer to his face, Jaune tried to move it, but nothing happened. "Come on, work!" He nearly shouted. He could not afford to lose one of his hands. He needed both if he wanted to live, and one disadvantage on him was another weakness for the damn grimm to use.

Suddenly, his hand sprung back to life. Jaune grinned "There we…go" he said as he slowly realized it wasn't him who was moving it. Suddenly his own fingers began to clasp around his throat.

Clawing rapidly at the corrupted hand, Jaune managed to get his freedom, gasping for breath, leaning agiasnt the kitchen sink. However, his hand had other plans. His left arm bolted forward, and began to grab dishes from the sink, and started bashing them into Jaune's face.

"STOP THAT YA LITTLE BASTARD!" Jaune yelled. His own hand seemed to be mocking him. Grabbing a knife, Jaune stabbed his left hand, but was surprised to feel no pain. Grinning, Jaune leaned forward "Yeah, not so hot now!?"

However, his bravado was immediately shattered as the hand began to move again. As it began, Jaune thought of something. Pyrrha's corruption began with her feeling ill, who's to say his hand won't claim the rest of him? If zombie movie taught him anything, his own mind would soon follow.

Seeing the red of the chainsaw, Jaune knew what he had to do. The hand still seemed to be laughing at his pain, as crazy as it sounds. Grabbing the chainsaw and pulling the chord with his teeth, Jaune began to bring the blade down on his left wrist "WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!" Jaune roared as the chainsaw began to painfully cut through his uncorrupted flesh and bone. It hurt worse than anything yet, and his own blood began to cover his face, the pain nearly causing him to black out.

Finally, he was free of his corrupted hand. The dismembered part lay on the floor, as Jaune panted, wiping his own blood of his face with a rag in the kitchen then rapping up the stump where his hand once was. However, Jaune's hand developed movement on its own, and began to move on its own, like some hellish spider made of human flesh. Seeing the thing making a beeline for it, Jaune went to stomp the thing down with his boot, but the thing merely climbed up his leg. Feeling his own dismembered hand climb up his own leg, Jaune began to feel a sense of dread take over him. Quickly swatting the damn thing off, Jaune ran for the shotgun. True, he still hadn't got use to the kick on the damn thing, but buckshot was enough to shoot his hand back to hell…god he hated his what his life had no become.

Shooting the at the hand, Jaune managed not to be completely knocked back by the recoil of the gun, but his shot missed. The hand began to scamper across the room akin to a rodent spotted, and sure enough, the damn thing disappeared into a mouse hole.

But not before flipping him off.

His own hand just gave him the fucking bird.

God, he hated this fucking cabin.

Loading another load of rounds into the barrels with a large amount of difficulty, Jaune fired at the wall in a blind attempt to kill the buggery bastard.

"Come on! Show yourself" He yelled half to the hand, half to himself. He looked closer near the hole he shot through the wall. Pressing his ear against the wall, Jaune could hear the crawling sound that was most likely his hand, but a subtle rush of water. Slowly, the water got louder, and louder, and louder, till it blasted out of the hole with the force of a pressurized hose, sending Jaune back.

Expect this wasn't water.

Gushing out of the cabin walls, was blood. Gallons upon gallons began to cover Jaune as he began to feel sick. Finally, the blood began to stop, Jaune got up to see himself dry, the blood gone like it never exited…

The grimm was toying with him. It took his friends, his love, his hand, and now it was after his sanity.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME NOW!" Jaune yelled to the room "I GOT NOTHING TO LOOSE, SO WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!"

 _"_ _Hahahahahaha"_

Jaune turned around, looking for the source of the sound. However, he was shocked to see it coming from, a lamp. The laughter continued, then suddenly the deer head over the fire place burst to life, joining in on the sick giggling. Jaune looked only around to see the room slowly begin to adapt the same behavior, and slowly, he joined to, giggling like a manic, as the room began to descent into the pits of insanity.

 _ **"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_


	2. Chapter 2 Space Truckin

**Arc vs Evil Dead  
Chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: *Goes to get rights to RWBY but gets mauled by grimm*  
Never go without a boomstick. But bring spare ammunition. Don't own the rights to any of these.**

 **AN: And with this we foreclose Arc vs Evil Dead. Join us next Halloween (I hope) For the Army of Darkness chapter(s?) Sorry for making this so late.**

* * *

Ruby finally made her way into the forest. Maybe here she would find some of Ozpin's work that she had been so desperately looking for. She needed to find whatever the work was, his studies where remarkable, and if her information where to be right, it would be incredible! She just needed to find it. Then she could finally start doing the fun stuff!

Now, where were the two people she was supposed to meet? What were their names? Sapphire and Venus?

"Are you Ruby Rose?"

Ruby turned around to see a young man (at least she thought, he had gray hair) and a brown skinned woman with green hair.

The green haired lady spoke first "I'm Emerald and this is Mercury, you wanted us to lead you to the cabin in the woods, right?"

Ruby nodded "Yup!" She beamed happily.

Emerald internally cringed. She hated this kid already, how grossly optimistic she was. This was a gonna be a long walk to the cabin, that is if those damn college kids didn't mess up the place in no doubt what was a drunken party of debauchery

Finally they made it there to the cabin, and not a moment sooner, as both Emerald and Mercury where ready to murder Ruby. The entire trip had been one giant get to know you set on near hyper active levels.

However, Emerald was shocked to still see the old yellow car still pulled up to it. The group was supposed to be gone. Ruby herself took notice of this. "Hey, someone else is here"

Mercury rolled his eyes "Look Red, it's probably the stupid college kids suffering from a major hangover. We'll just go in there and kick them out."

However, something didn't seem right to Ruby. The entire area seemed to be filled with an almost unnatural chill, and there seemed to be a large patch of displaced dirt, remarkable resembling an empty grave.

But she needed to find what Ozpin hid.

"Well let's go in." Emerald said, opening the door to the cabin. The three entered the cabin, and began to slowly walk into it.

"Awh man, they broke the fucking window! Cinder's gonna pissed when she hears about this" Mercury said from the other room

Emerald rolled her eyes to this. Just great. That was the last thing she needed. However, walking into the kitchen, she was greeted with a brutal sight. The floor and sink seemed covered with blood, a knife and chainsaw covered in it on the table, and the walls peppered with what seemed like bullet holes. Oh god…

Ruby called out from the living room "Hey, there's some blonde scrawny dude missing a hand on the floor! And he's covered in blood and scratches!"

Emerald quickly put it together, the man must have went insane and killed his friends…oh god…

"Hey, he's waking up! OH GROSS! HE JUST THREW UP ON MY SHOES!" Ruby called

Emerald rushed to Mercury, and gave him a nod, gesturing towards the shotgun lying towards the waking man. Without a wasted moment, the ashen haired man picked up the shotgun and pointed it at the waking man

"Okay, blondie, tell us what the hell happened and why I don't put you in the ground"

The man just looked at the 3 with a face full of sorrow, similar to that of a war veteran "Ugghhhh…dude, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ruby looked at him with curiosity, but Emerald and Mercury continued questioning him "Where are your friends?"

"Dead" He said, seeming to grow more decades older in a second.

"Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me"

"Try us, or try the shotgun"

"Fine!" He growled "We found this fucking creepy book, played a recording that was next to it, then the next thing I knew, the entire cabin turned fucking evil! My friends where slowly possessed by demons, trying to kill the rest of us, and now only I'm alive, and I had to cut off my own fucking hand! You happy?!" He roared with conviction

"You're fucking crazy!" Mercury said

The blonde merely looked at the ashen haired man "I might just be at this point…"

Emerald wasted no time "Mercury, put him in the cellar. He's obviously off his rocker. We'll wait for the police to sort this out" She said, pulling out her phone.

"Wait, what?" The blonde said, bolting up "Don't! Leave while you can! THEY'RE COM-"

Mercury slammed the blonde in the head with the stock of the gun. "What?" He said "I didn't want to hear the loon's rant, did you?"

Emerald shook her head "Look, just lock him in the cellar already." She then turned to Ruby "We're sorry about this. We swear, this has never happened before. Fucking nutjob"

"He didn't seem like an insane person to me…" Ruby said quietly, but decided it keep it to herself. The man didn't seem to have any clear sign of insanity, if anything, he seemed tired, scared, and mournful. But not crazy. However, something from earlier caught her attention. "Wait" She said speaking up "Didn't he say something about a book? That could be what I've been looking for!"

Mercury and Emerald gave each other a look "Alright, We'll look for it. But you're paying us extra" Mercury said.

Ruby internally wanted to kill them. Both where overcharging her, but she was SOOO close, she could almost taste the secrets! "Fine" She moaned.

The two seemed satisfied, and began looking the cabin. Finally, Mercury found something hidden in the study

"HEY! GIRLIE!" He hollered towards Ruby and Emerald, both rushing into the room "I found this creepy ass book and some recordings with it"

Ruby grabbed the book, not wasting a second. Turning it over and investigating it, the book appeared very old, the pages long since yellowed and bound in some weird worn out leather. "This must be what the letters where talking about! The Grimminomicon!" She squealed in excitement

"The what?" Both said, looking in confusion

Ruby rolled her eyes "THE ancient remnant burial text! To find a copy now days is nearly impossible! And He had one! Play the recording!"

Mercury shrugged and pressed play on the old recording. Sure enough, the voice crackled to life from the speaker, that of an old man

 _"The Grimincom Ex Mortus, the book of the dead. Bound in human flesh and inked in blood, this ancient Remnant text contained bizarre burial rites, funeral incantations, and demonic resurrection passages. It was never went for the world of the living. The book awoke something, something…Grimm._

 _Sure enough, upon first translating these passages, nothing happened, as I expected. But slowly, my partner, Salem Trails, began to take ill, and the roads around the cabin closed. Sure enough, an evil presence had awakened, a demon, if you will, and began to possess the staff. There was no known cure for this, only death can free their spirits from the grasp of the demons. In theory, a strong spirit should be able to break free, but I have yet to see this. Salem, over time, began to improve, or so I thought._

 _Her skin began to turn pale, her veins began to darken, and more and more she began to want to see the book more and more. It was hard to tell when the woman I know was replaced with the demon wearing her skin, but Salem was no more. I could not bring myself to harm her, so I buried her deep in the cellar, and used the proper incantations to put the demons back. The only thing left now, is to find someplace safe, someplace to destroy this cursed book…"_

Ruby looked in shock as the audio log finished. The book, the poor man's rantings from earlier, they were all-

"Crazy old man" Mercury snorted

"Yeah, like we would by some spooky story told by some geezer in the woods" Emerald

"But…but what it if it's true?" Ruby exclaimed "This is Ozpin! One of the world's leading rea-"

"Kid" Emerald cut her off "This is obviously a joke. Geeze, what are you, three?"

Ruby decided to act it like she didn't believe it too. It would be best for now, but she felt sorry for the guy in the basement...wait, didn't Ozpin say that the body of Salem laid there, and would reawaken if the book's incantations where recited again..., which if his story was to be true, they were…Then the guy was stuck in the cellar with a ticking time bomb…

"Guys, we need to get that guy out of the cellar!" Ruby said, grabbing Mercury's arm.

Mercury shrugged it off "Or what? Guy won't do any harm down there."

"It's not that I'm scared of him, I'm scared for HIM!"

* * *

Jaune groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. God damn it, his head hurt like a fucking bitch. In fact, every part of him but his left hand actually ached. Nora must have decided to go on one of her famous Valhalla pancakes, composed of 90% booze, and if the alcohol won't kill you, the rest was just basically sugar. But why didn't Ren or Pyrrha wake him up? Jaune went to wipe the blonde hair out of his eyes, but was greeted with a stump.

Quickly, the events of the past nights hit the poor boy like a sack of bricks. The cabin, the book, the Grimm, Ren, Nora, …Pyrrha, his hand, the hallucinations, then the newcomers that so kindly whacked him upside the head with his own shotgun! Well, it wasn't quite his, but hey, finders keepers and he needed that thing damn it!

Jaune went for the cellar door, but found it was locked shut. The newcomers must have locked him in, but then again, Jaune didn't exactly show them the nicest person in hindsight. Maybe saying you might be crazy wasn't the best option…

So Jaune did the only thing he could. Sit, and wait in the musty cellar. God, he hated it. There was nothing to do, the cellar was full of cobwebs, and it stank like someone died in here. However, Jaune decided not to let that get to him.

"Hey, at least I'm alive and there's not a monster in sight!" He said to himself "It honestly can't get worse…"

And at this, Jaune began to notice the earthy floor of the cellar began to shift, giving to motion bellow the ground.

Jumping up, Jaune began to bang on the cellar door. Could it have been a mole or some other thing that burrows? Yeah.

But with his shitty luck, it was probably something that wanted to kill him and do funny things with his corpse.

The Arc's theory was proved right as a humanoid head emerged from the ground. The face gave away that of a female, but it was ghostly white, and with black veins coursing sickly. The eyes...oh god, the eyes.

They were a solid black, with remorseless crimson rings being the only color present in the sockets, burning with a sinister glow.

The creature opened its mouth, letting out a voice unfitting of the build, that of a man of utmost evil and cruelty.

 ** _"Someone's in my fruit cellar! Someone with a FRESH SOUL TO DEVOUR!"_**

At this, Jaune quickened the pace of the pounding on the cellar door "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! THE DAMN THING'S GONNA KILL ME!" He yelled, furiously banging on the wood as more and more of the Grimmite began to surface.

Fortunately for the Arc, Ruby managed to hear him. "Guys, we need to get him out of there!" Ruby said, tugging at Mercury's sleeves.

However, the grey haired man shrugged her off "look kid, that guy's obviously crazy."

"I'm not a kid, I'm 21! And we need to check on him!" Ruby pleaded

Emerald shrugged "Alright we'll check on him. Besides, we have the gun. Worst case scenario we just use that thing."

Mercury rolled his eyes, and went to the cellar door, seeing the thing shake rabidly as there prisoner trying desperately for freedom

"Calm down Vomit Boy, I'm won't open it with you pounding on it like a cheap hooker" Mercury called out, and sure enough, the movement. With a click, Emerald took the lock of the cellar door, and a blonde blur rocketed out as the door flew open.

Jaune looked in a panic "CLOSE IT! CLOSE IT NOW!"

"What the hell are you talking abo-EEEEEEH!" Emerald screamed as a pale hand grabbed her ankle.

 ** _"Hello dearie."_** Croaked the voice as it began to drag Emerald down.

"EMERALD" Mercury yelled, grabbing her arm, trying to pull her up, but was fighting a losing battle. The monster, Salem, dragged the green haired woman down, and a splash of blood erupted from the it, covering all of the people in a coat of blood, only Jaune seemed unfazed, as he quickly slammed down the cellar door, locking it quickly, trapping Salem in it.

"What the hell was that!?" Mercury screamed at Jaune "We need to go down there and save Emerald!"

Jaune gave the taller man a hard look "It's useless. She's already dead. Just like the rest"

Mercury seemed enraged by this, and pointed the shotgun at Jaune "You go down there and save her right now before I blow your fucking head off!" He roared

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Jaune said, raising his hands up, Ruby doing the same "I told you, she's dead!"

Mercury pulled back the hammer "Quite lying!" He yelled

"Mercury…she's dead. Nobody can survive that much blood loss" Ruby said quietly

"YOU!" Mercury roared, pointing the gun at Ruby "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here! But no, the little girl just had to check on the crazy man, just had to find that stupid book, had to go to this god damn cabin! I'm gonna make sure you endanger no on-"

 **Thud!**

Mercury eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, Jaune behind him with a candlestick raised.

"That!" Jaune exclaimed "Was for earlier!" He then turned to Ruby "Now I am so, so, so sorry that you ended up here. Allow me to introduce myself, Jaune Miles Arc at your service" He said, extending his left hand for a handshake

Ruby eyed the bloody stump where his left hand should be "Ummm…"

Jaune realized his error and slapped his face with his stump "God, I'm never gonna get use to that. Yeah, my possessed late girlfriend's head bit my hand and made it turn evil, so I lopped it off. Like I said, I had a crazy night yesterday, and your two associates really didn't make it any better, and I'm not really the best a conversations and should probably just shut up now Ms?"

"Rose. Ruby Rose" She said slowly, still eying the blonde with caution.

"Look, I probably look and sound like a total lunatic right now-"

"You do"

"BUT, I assure you, I was just a normal kid. Going to Beacon University, had a nice semi famous girlfriend, loyal friends, and college life problems. Not…this"

"Oh hey, Beacon University! Me and my sister Yang went there!"

"Wait, Yang? As in Yang Xiao Long?"

"Yeah, that's her"

"You mean, you're Yang 'I will crush your testacies if you mess with my hair of baby sister' Yang?"

Ruby groaned "God damn it Yang, yes, that's her."

"Okay, now I really need to get you out of here, cause your sister will kill me regardless if I even survive this"

"What? You can't make me leave! I still haven't got what I came for!"

"No, you need to leave as soon as you can, and as in right now as the thing is locked in the basement!"

The two began to picker back and forth rapidly, and in their heated argument, both Jaune and Ruby failed to notice the cellar door creak open as little as the chain would allow, and a bone white hand slowly emerge from the basement, creeping towards Mercury's fallen form. Grabbing the man's ankle, it began to drag its new victim to a painful death. Mercury awoke to the piercing pain in his ankles as her fingernails dug and tore into his flesh, letting out a blood curling scream.

"Get back" Jaune said, putting his arm in front of Ruby

"What are you doing we need to save him" Ruby cried out as the ashen haired man was clawed at the floor, his face screwed in pain as blood spat from the mostly shut cellar door in a fountain like force

"Rubes, trust me. He's long past saving" Jaune grimaced as the cellar closed, the screaming stopping, giving off the fact both of them knew it was only the two of them now…and that thing in cellar. Ruby turned away and sobbed into her arms

"Ruby, look there was nothing we could have don-" Jaune tried to comfort her but felt a sharp pain on his left cheek.

"LIAR!" Ruby yelled, slapping him harshly, cause his head to turn around. "YOU CHOOSE TO DO NOTHING! YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE BEEN THAT THING, BUT IT DOESN'T MAKE YOU ANY LESS A MONSTER!"

Jaune's head creeped around slowly

 ** _"You should be careful whom you call monster little red hood…"_** Jaune said, revealing the same red irises coal eyes and pale skin **_"They just might become what you say!"_** As it gave Ruby a painful stab in her side with its newfound talons.

Ruby gasped in horror and pain as the claws pierced her skin. No…no. She couldn't die here. Yang…Dad…Uncle Qrow. She couldn't die.

Thinking with the last bit of coherent thought before the pain overtook her, Ruby grabbed one of the candlesticks from atop the fireplace and clocked the possessed boy on the head, causing him to release her from its deadly hold as it grasped its head in pain. Wasting no time, Ruby ran as fast as she could, locking the door. She couldn't escape into the woods, no. If Jaune's story was to be believed, that was just asking to be killed. The poor boy. Maybe she was too harsh on him, but that still didn't give him the right to let another person die without doing anything. But she couldn't waste time. Ripping off a piece of her red hoodie, she tied it around her wound. Good thing she wore red, now the Grimm Jaune couldn't see her bleed she chuckled to herself only to feel pain.

"Ow" she said quietly on the floor of the locked office. "It hurts to laugh" Ruby knew she needed to get out of here. Not tonight, she needed to surive through till dawn. Then come back with Yang, maybe some armor or something, and her hunting rifle Qrow gave her for her birthday. But at least she was safe, I mean, how dangerous could a guy with one hand be?

 _SNIKK!_

A curved blade broke through the wooden door, then exited. Ruby held her breath in fear.

 ** _"Come out, come out little red!"_** Came the possessed echo as another crash hit the door, the crescent blade ripping up the door more.

 _SNIKK!_

"GO AWAY" She screamed

 ** _"Let me in, or I'll huff, and I'll puff and I'll break this door down!"_**

 _SNNKKK_

Finally creating a large enough hole, the blonde stuck his face in, Ruby seeing the glowing red eyes clearly, his face grinning with insane glee

 ** _"HERE'S JAUNEY!"_** The Grimmite cackled as it raised its scythe one last time, smashing the door down with a thud.

Ruby, in a blind panic, looked around for anything she could use to protect herself. In a blind hope, she grabbed the nearest object, a bronze circlet that almost resembled a crown with a smooth green stone in the middle and threw it at him.

The crown bounced harmouless off the Grimmite, but when it hit the ground, it froze.

The part of Jaune not taken by the grimm recognized it.

Pyrrha's crown…She…she wore it.

The Grimmite dropped the scythe and fell to it's knees, and picked up the crown, smoke rising from the hand like the metal was almost burning to touch. Jaune screamed loudly, holding Pyrrha's crown in his hand. However, smoke rose from his skin, and the darkness slowly faded. Opening his eyes, the boy revealed them to be their usual cerulean. He knew what he had to-

"YAAAAA"

Jaune barely had time to duck as a scythe came crashing down upon him, just barely missing him. Looking up, Jaune saw Ruby swinging a scythe around with deadly efficiency, thankfully, she seemed to be doing it in self-defense, as Jaune could still see the silver of her eyes

"I'm okay. I'm Okay! I'M OKAY" Jaune yelled, holding Ruby, trying desperately to get the girl to realize he was no longer possessed as Ruby kept fighting him. "I'M OKAY!" He roared.

Finally, it seemed to register to Ruby as she at last lowered the scythe. She looked into his eyes "But for how long?" She said quietly with a solemn face.

Jaune himself was taken back by the statement. How long would it be till the Grimm took control of his body again? He would not be some sick puppet. "I don't know. I just…don't know" He said honestly. "I wish we just had some way to get rid of this evil."

"Look…If its anything, I'm sorry about that slap earlier"

"Ruby, I deserved that. I fucked up. This entire weekend I fucked up. Did you know my dad didn't want me to come here? YEAH!" Jaune said, sitting down, his back leaning agiasnt the wall.

Ruby sat down next to him. "Look, I may not have know you that long, and you did kinda just try to kill me-"

"Sorry bout that"

"BUT!" She said "You seem like a nice guy with really, really, really shitty luck"

"Guess that makes you a nice quirky girl with really, really, really shitty luck"

"Not quite" Ruby chuckled and cringed "Ow. Still hurts to laugh"

"What do you mean not quite and why does it hurt to laugh?"

"Well, you kinda stabbed me with your hand" She said casually as Jaune's face contorted in horror "NONONONO, I'm fine! Sorta! It wasn't your fault!" She reassured him "What I'm trying to say is, I'm lucky in some regard because not many people would have had the inner strength to fight off something like that. What was that crown anyway?"

Jaune swallowed back a small sob "It belonged to a friend" He said with a pained expression.

"Oh" Ruby simple said. "So, any ideas on how to get rid of it"

"Didn't you say the person who brought the evil face book-"

"Grimminomicon" Ruby corrected

"Yeah, yeah," Jaune rolled his eyes "But didn't you say that they had notes on the book?"

"Yeah, and this is his office…" She said slowly, catching on.

Jaune nodded "Then he's sure to have something against the god damn monsters."

Thus, the two began to look around the office, searching for anything Ozpin could have left behind. Ruby investigated the dust covered desk, looking carefully over the rotting wood. Finally, something caught her eye. An envelope written in green ink. Ripping it open, Ruby found a letter with some of the writing gone. Regardless, Ruby got Jaune's attention read the letter out loud

 _"Dear ******_

 _I write this with urgency. My time at this cabin draws near, and I'm afraid I have to leave the passages to vanish the evil in cellar in hopes of someone being able to return Salem to normal. I know its all but a pipe dream, but please, understand. I leave now to**************"_

"That's it" Ruby said sadly.

"Well great!" Jaune groaned. "The fucking undo button is stuck with the witch! Great! Just fucking A!"

"Well what do you suggest vomit boy! Us to just sit here quietly!?" She snapped. "Sorry. Guess the situations setting in now."

Something about seeing Ruby lose some of the optimism she had snapped something in Jaune. He was done running and hiding from the grimm. He would fight rather than go quietly. "What if we get the pages? Then could we send it back?" Jaune asked, fire in his eyes.

Ruby thought for a moment "That might work. But they're in the cellar, along with… Salem. And you're going in with only one hand, and I'm got a stab wound"

Jaune looked at his stump. The night before he held his own with the shotgun and holding the scythe in the other. Was it impractical and made reloading a bitch? Yes, but he had both hands to do it, and now he had one and a useless stump.

"What I would give for a robot hand…Well, you got any ideas Ruby?" He asked but got no answer "Ruby?" Jaune turned to see the girl holding the chainsaw with a grin that slight worried him and heading towards the tool shack.

"Come on Vomit boy! We're making you a chainsaw hand!" She said with a grin.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune got to work. The idea was Ruby's, and man, did she go far with it. He helped somewhat, but he could hardly give a hand to the girl on his well…hand? It made him curious to see her know so much about mechanics.

"What's a girl like you know so much about this kind of stuff?" Jaune asked.

Ruby smiled while tightening a bolt "Well, shortly after my mother passed away when I was young, my Uncle started work on his old 69' Chevelle, and I would help him on it. Soon, it became our own little project, and before I knew it, I could deal with engines and mechanics like nobody's business. Trust me, a chainsaw is child's play to an old sports car."

"Lucky. I couldn't even get my bucket of bolts car to start up to get me out of here" Jaune said, lowering his head.

Finishing the machine, Ruby began to rig up the leather straps to Jaune's chest, adding in the holster for the shotgun Jaune had lovingly began to call his Boomstick. That shotgun had been through hell with him, and the think grew on him. As she finished tightening the belts, Ruby explained how it would work. The main plan of the thing was that a clip on the chest would hold the tether rope for the engine, allowing Jaune to rev it with just a movement of his arm, thus allowing his to be able to hold the shotgun in his other. Finally, the moment of truth came, and Ruby attached the deadly prosthetic

"Well, give her a try" She said, admiring her handy work.

Jaune pulled back the chain, revved up the chainsaw, the machine roaring to life as smoke erupted from the chamber. The chainsaw itself actually felt lighter than it used to, something Ruby must have done. As the blades buzzed, an idea came to him. Jaune raised the blade to the shogun, and cut the barrels of the shotgun in half, the metal teeth cleaning cutting off the barrels. He'll need a wider spread for what he was gonna fight, and this would give him just that. Finishing his own modification, Jaune gave the shotgun a good twirl, then holstered it onto his back. "Groovy" He said for effect.

Ruby gave him a look "That's the one liner you use?"

"What? I thought it was good?"

"You have a chainsaw for a hand now! And you go with that?"

Jaune scowled "What, and you got any better?"

"Yeah, like. Time to give evil the back hand, let's saw through this chain of destiny, OOH, or maybe 'Good, bad, doesn't matter, I'm the one with the gun!"

Jaune groaned. Those quips were all better than his. Not that he would tell her. "Oh come on, Groovy was good! Besides, you aren't the one about to go fight a freaking demon locked in the basement… God that sounds crazy saying it out loud"

"You have a chainsaw for a hand now and the dead have been possessed by evil spirits. This sounds like the plot of a cheesy B rated horror movie rather than reality. Now go kick some Grimmite butt!" Ruby said, giving Jaune an encouraging push towards the cellar.  
Jaune eyed the cellar, taking a gulp. "Well, no time like the present" and with that, he opened the cellar door and lowered himself into it.

Looking around, Jaune saw the dust coated cellar empty. It was quiet, but he refused to let that catch him off guard. No. He was killing it, or he would die trying at least. On second thought, let's not go for the whole dying thing…

Jaune looked to actually see the missing pages on the floor.

"Wow" He muttered as he picked up the pages. "That was easier than I expected."

Without a second hesitation, Jaune went for the steps up, not wanting to spend another minute in the belly of the beast.

"Hey! Ruby! I got the last pag-" He yelled up but his ankle was grabbed by a freakishly pale white hand.

Awh….crap baskets.

Without a second to even defend himself, the hand dragged Jaune straight through the wooden step ladder, breaking it, the splinters and wood tearing into Jaune, ripping what remained of his shirt and covering him with scratches. Salem held the boy close to her

 ** _"I will swallow your soul, BOY"_** She growled as tightened her grip around his throat.

 _"De potestate maiores wince eiciam vos de te, et in perpetuu-"_

Salem looked up, seeing hearing the chanting from of above, then looked to Jaune, who was grinning

"What can I say, teach? I forgot my papers" Jaune smirked.

The creature growled, then tossed Jaune with unhuman strength across the room, Jaune hitting the wall with a thud, then falling to the floor. Salem then leapt out of the cellar, confronting the poor girl

Ruby, however, was not unprepared. She jumped back, away from the creature. Jaune managed to sneak her the pages, but unfortunately she only had the scythe to defend herself. Lifting it up, Ruby went for a slice, but monster grabbed it back the staff and broke it clean in half, then grabbed Ruby by her hair, and let out an evil cackle that shook Ruby in fear, causing her to scream

Jaune snapped his eyes open at the sound of Ruby screaming. Salem…  
Pulling himself out of the basement, Jaune rose from the basement to see the beast about to kill Ruby. Without thinking, Jaune let out a loud whistle, echoing throughout the house, catching the demon's attention.

Salem turned, dropping Ruby, honestly looking confused at the boy she could have thought less of.

"Let's go" Jaune growled, revving the chainsaw as the cabin filled the roar of the engine.

Salem bolted forward, Jaune meeting her with a swipe of his chainsaw, but only to have her block it by the base of the machine, and grabbed the Arc by the jaw, then threw him aside with inhuman strength. Shrugging it off, Jaune got back up delivered a right hook straight to her face, then followed by a quick slap. Finally, Jaune brought both his elbows down on her head with all his might, driving the monster back a good couple feet. The flesh felt unnatural to him, almost like old moldy beef, if anything.

Jaune grinned as the beast seemed to be weakened. He finally had it where he wanted it-Why is it gesturing towards the windows?

Suddenly, what can best be described as pure darkness broke through the boarded up windows, slamming Jaune down, then began to cover Salem. From there, she began a hellish transformation, her neck growing longer like some demented giraffe, her teeth becoming gruesome fangs, nails become fierce obsidian claws, and her skin, once a sheet white with shadowy veins, turn as black as night, and began to be covered in bone like plating.

"Well…FUCK" Jaune said as the _thing_ towered over him

Jaune, in an adrenaline filled fury, plunged the chainsaw into the monster's chest, the beast letting out a bone chilling howl. Wasting no time, Jaune pulled the blade out, then gave a heavy side swipe, cutting off its arm, then the other, the finally, with all his might, cut off the trunk of the monster's long twisted neck.

The demon's head fell to the ground with a thud, squirming rapidly on the ground "I'll swallow your soul! I'll swallow your sou-"

Jaune pointed the dual barrels of the shotgun at the monster squirming form "Swallow this" He growled as he pulled the trigger, unloaded a fury of buckshot, the beast exploding in a mess of gore, killing it once and for all.

Ruby appeared from the corner "That was better. Still need work on the delivery though"

Jaune sweat dropped "I kill the bloody thing and the only thing you care about is not my wellbeing but the quality of my one liners?" He groaned, exhaustion hitting him like a sack of bricks. Or maybe it was the blood loss from chopping off his own hand, or maybe being possessed…He was just too tired to banter right now.

However, he was proved wrong as Ruby brought him into a crushing hug. However, the teeth of the chainsaw got stuck in Ruby's clothes, causing the two to get stuck together in an awkward mess. Trying to pull away, Jaune and Ruby ended up falling on the floor, Ruby on top of Jaune.

The two looked at each other "Umm…" Ruby muttered, turning as red as her hoodie "We should probably get up…"

Jaune at this point was basically living on the adrenaline high he was earlier. He defeated a freaking demon, had a chainsaw for a freaking hand, and mastered the art of one handed reloading a double barreled shotgun. "Rubes, why don't we stay right here and rest? We got all night."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Okay, geez, you kill one demon and you expect me to treat you like royalty" She said playfully punching him.

Jaune grinned "Hail to the King, Baby"

The two just laid there on the floor, happy with themselves for a good minute, Jaune leaning in towards Ruby's face, about to-

"The book…"

"Oh yeah that"

"We better get going on that"

"Yeah…"

And with that, both stood up, blushing a deep shade of crimson.

Ruby looked at the passage "Alright, here goes nothing" She said, taking a deep breath

 ** _"mali, per manus remisi vos expulit"_**

Suddenly, a swirling blue portal opened by the front doorway, creating an almost vacuum like pull, sending the book out of Jaune's hands. "YES! ITS GONE-Wait why isn't it closing?" Jaune asked as the book vanished through the vortex, but gained strength

"I DON'T KNOW, IT SHOULD HAVE CLOSED!" She yelled to him. Jaune was slowly beginning to lose his footing as the portal seemed to be drawing him in with more and more force

Jaune finally fell, sliding towards the portal until he managed to grab the doorframe, his head and shoulders the only thing not in the portal.

"JAUNE" Ruby yelled to him

"RUBY!"

And Jaune's fingers gave out, the portal closing behind the Arc, leaving the Rose weeping on the old cabin floor.


End file.
